


Game of Cat and Mouse

by reversekevedd23



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, KevEdd - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversekevedd23/pseuds/reversekevedd23
Summary: An AU story of the pairing reverse Kev/Edd. Where Eddward is the intelligent bully, and Kevin is the small nerd. After leaving for a summer at swimming camp, Edd has come home a tad bit early to wreak havoc in the cul-de-sac. Over the course of a few short weeks before school starts up a huge "event" happens between the two.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.  
He rolled over in his rumpled bed and opened his left eye slowly; the clock face read 6:30am. He closed his eye once again and reached out into the dark and turned off the alarm. Sighing into the pillow he hated having to wake up early, which was unusual for today was the beginning of his Senior year at Peach Creek High. Rolling over onto his back and flinging the covers off of him, which caused him to scrunch up his nose from the cold hitting his flesh. Kevin finally opened his eyes entirely, taking a few moments to adjust to the very dim lighting in his room which was emanating from his ant farm; but everything was still very fuzzy without his trusty glasses.  
He flung his upper body upwards, putting himself into a sitting position. Yawning loudly, he rubbed his right eye trying to wake up. Normally he would wake up and already be in the shower, ready for a whole day of learning. But today for some reason he didn't feel like it, perhaps it was what had happened a few days ago? Seeing as how jarring it was to his psyche; quite possibly.  
He let out a puff of breath as he ran his fingers through his red hair. His bangs rubbing against his nose, making him sneeze softly. Filthy, filthy, filthy he thought as he reached across his bed towards his nightstand to get a tissue. He blew his nose gently and folded the tissue neatly before throwing it away. Sitting back into his original position Kevin began to have flutters within his abdomen and his hands began to shake as he thought about what happened within the past few weeks leading up to the "Big Event."  
A few weeks prior  
Kevin was organizing his room all over again, making sure the labels were still sticky and there was no chance of them falling off any time soon. Everything and anything within his room were labeled; drawers, his ant farm, shelves on his bookcase, even his twin-sized bed. He absolutely loved having an organized room. Everything was neat, in order and even smelled slightly like disinfectant. He glanced around his room and sighed happily, his items were in their respective places and it made him feel happy inside.  
All of a sudden there was a loud rumble from outside, making Kevin jump and put his senses on high alert. He walked over to the window and peeked outside; there, outside was someone who looked strange and all familiar at the exact same time. He adjusted his glasses trying to make his eyesight better so he could see who it was. The person was upon a shiny sleek black motorcycle and was in the driveway of Eddward's house. Raising an eyebrow he racked his brain, trying to figure out who it was on the loud piece of machinery.  
Eddward was gone for the summer and wasn't supposed to be back until the day before school started back up; which was in three weeks. So who would be visiting his home without him or even his parents there? Kevin shook his head and looked back out of his window. The person was getting off the bike, long legs clad in dark denim swinging over the seat of the bike, leading up to a lean torso covered with a red top and leather jacket. His mouth went dry and his knees became weak, those were Edd's normal attire.  
Kevin continued to watch the male, which was leaning forward slightly trying to get his helmet off. He squinted his eyes for a few moments, temporarily blinded by the light glinting off of the shiny plastic. After the light is removed from his eyes Kevin was able to finally see who the stranger is. He gasped and flung himself against the wall next to his window. It was Eddward; he is home much, much too early.  
His heart pounded in his chest, making his head hurt from the rush of blood coursing through his veins. Chest heaving up and down abnormally making him light-headed. Not another attack, please don't be another asthma attack, Kevin thought frantically. He walked towards his desk, towards the label that read "inhaler." He grasped it in his shaking hand and brought it to his mouth; pressing the button and breathing in his medication with trembling breaths.  
Turning around, he collapsed down onto his bed. Kevin curled into a ball, putting his head between his knees after taking his signature red hat. Why did seeing Edd make me have an attack? I know he's the bully of the cul-de-sac but that's no reason for my body to react this way, he mused. A few minutes pass, his breathing regulated and calm once again.  
Slowly he sat up within his bed, looks like I'll have to iron my bed again, he smiled at himself. I wonder why Eddward is home so early though, Kevin adjusted his glasses on his freckle-splashed nose and slid to the edge of his bed so he could retrieve his 'Quiz Bowl' hat that he has had since he was a child. He dusted off the red hat, making sure that it was perfectly clean before placing it on his head. He tilted it upwards using the bill of the hat so that it didn't make his glasses dig into the tops of his large ears. Kevin stood up and walked over to his desk, placing his inhaler back to its designated area he looked back over to his window.  
He took measured breaths, trying to keep his heart from hammering in his chest again. This time while paying attention to his body's reaction, he felt a strange fluttery sensation within his abdomen. Placing a thin hand on his stomach he walked over to his window again. Peeking around the edge of the window, he could see a very thin and opaque smoke coming from somewhere. He moved closer to his window to see what was creating the smoke, he could see something red glowing.  
Kevin felt sweat beginning to collect on his palms and his stomach clenched as he thought of the worst. Is there a fire somewhere? Is anyone hurt?! He squinted his eyes and noticed that the smoke was emanating from where Eddward was located. Eddward was sitting in front of his garage door, holding something to his lips. The end of it dimmed and lit up every time it was lifted up.  
Kevin scrunched up his face as soon as his mind wrapped around what Edd was doing. Eddward was smoking, inhaling poison and taking seconds away from his life with each puff. He watched the lean male blow smoke out of his mouth for a few moments longer. Then as he was about to stop watching him, he was frozen to the spot. Eddward had chosen that time to look up and stare right at him, he can't see me from down there, Kevin thought. Can he?  
Author  
I want to say thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my Kev/Edd AU story! I really hope that you enjoyed it. I am keveddinreverse on Tumblr, I am the one who is writing this. I am getting my inspiration from 3 other blogs on there. Please give credit where it is due. Thank you!


	2. Attraction

I DO NOT own Ed, Edd n Eddy!

I am keveddinreverse on Tumblr, and I am writing this story to show my love for Kev/Edd!

Please review so I can have some feedback on my story!

Edd

Eddward sat down in front of his garage; he had just gotten home from the swimming camp after several weeks. He grabbed a cigarette out of the front pocket of his leather jacket and lit it up. He sucked in the cigarette smoke through the gap in his front teeth and blew it out slowly. Edd closed his eyes and laid his head back against his garage door. He sat there smoking for a few moments noticing that he had a nagging feeling that he was being watched.

He blew out a puff of smoke as he opened his blue eyes, blurring his vision of the cul-de-sac slightly. Reaching up, he scratched at his scalp through the black hat that he always wore, even while swimming. While at camp he would sneak off in the middle of the night and wash it so that it was never dirty. He may have become a bully in his advancing age from adolescence to a teenager but he still preferred to be clean. He smoked his cigarette slowly and listened to his surroundings.

The sounds of his home were foreign to him after listening to true nature and the constant sound of his hands hitting the water. He closed his eyes again as he delved into his memories of sliding through the water as if it was air. He was never really coordinated on his own two feet most of the time, a strange trait for a bully, but he felt invincible in the water. Eddward wondered if anyone knew he was home or if they thought he was a stranger. He felt completely different and seemed to look it as well.

While at camp he grew at least 3 inches, making his old clothing much too small for him to wear. His shirts still fit fine; if a little more loosely, but whereas with his pants that was a complete loss. His legs were much longer and much more toned than they were earlier this summer. He enjoyed feeling the tightness of his new pants and how they clung to him like a second skin. Eddward exhaled the smoke from his lungs once more before turning his head to look over at his "favorite" nerd's house.

His eyes widened fractionally as he noticed that the curtains to Kevin's room were open. Kevin never leaves his curtains open, Eddward thought as he tried to get a better look at the window by squinting his eyes. He noticed the curtains fluttered the longer he stared, hmm I guess the little dork was watching. Eddward smirked and he flicked his cigarette butt onto the pavement, watching it bounce and leave little glimmers of red in the air. He got up slowly, sensuously and lazily as a cat might as well give him a little show, Eddward thought to himself.

Eddward enjoyed giving the show so much, shivers running up his spine. While at camp he discovered that he loved things that were clingy. He couldn't believe that he would wear such baggy clothing just a few short weeks ago. When he had packed to leave from camp early, he pretty much ditched all of his clothing and ran out to the closest clothing store and bought what he was wearing. And he thought he looked especially well for having a much better physique.

His leather jacket hung slightly loose, allowing him to move freely. A redshirt covered his torso, slightly sticking to his chest due to perspiration thanks to the sun beating down on him. His pants clung to his ass, due to him sitting, and hung low on his hips. Lean legs lead down to a pair of black chucks with very white shoe-laces; as though they were bleached. His hair was longer so it was sticking out from underneath the backside of his beanie.

He stretched his arms above his head, making his shirt ride up, and showed his flat abdomen. I wonder if Kevin is still watching, he peered over to the window again, and sure enough, the curtains were still open and the curtains were shaking slightly. He stopped stretching and put his hands into his pockets, the feeling of his new jeans soft under his fingers. I think I'll stop harassing the poor dork, Eddward smirked and started to walk into his home. He was sure the poor boy was straight, but it was still fun to harass him in any way possible.

Kevin

Kevin's heart began to pound within his chest again as he watched Eddward; his personal bully, stretching in front of his garage. His glasses began to fog up as he breathed a little harder while he clenched the curtains making them move. His eyes were glued to the tall male. Why am I staring at him?! I'm not…I couldn't be attracted to him! Not after all of the horrible things he's done to me in the past.

Even with all the thoughts about not being attracted to Eddward, he was still staring. Edd's jeans clung in just the right places, his top clung to him as it moved upwards showing a hardened abdomen. Kevin's face heated up as he watched Edd stretch. He was too engulfed within his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Edd had left and gone into his home. He shook his head and put his forehead against the glass, I guess he did see me watching him.

His fingers trembled while he still held the curtains, so he gripped them harder. He closed his eyes so he could continue his rambling thoughts. Why am I acting this way? He's a bully; he has tortured me through the years with his incessant teasing, swirlies, and wedgies. He's a horrible person, Kevin felt so confused and his heart ached for some reason.

Kevin opened his green eyes and looked outside the window again, it was peaceful out there. Whereas within his room, it felt like there was a heavyweight on him. Like there was going to be a storm, but he knew that wasn't possible. He sighed heavily and walked away from the window, shutting the curtains. He went about his way to clean his room again.

An hour later Kevin stood up, wiping the sweat off his face. Looking around his room, he gave a nod of approval. All of his items were placed in their designated and proper places, marked by the sticky labels everywhere. And his bed was freshly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. After deeming everything was clean and organized he walked into his personal bathroom and took a shower.

Kevin turned the water on in his shower, putting his fingers into the water to make sure it was the optimal temperature for cleansing and getting rid of his sweat. He removed his clothing, folding them semi-neatly and putting them on the sanitized toilet seat, placing his Quiz Bowl hat and glasses on the top of the pile. He stepped gingerly into the shower, taking care not to slip and stood under the stream of water and sighed happily. He loved taking showers and being clean, he grabbed his loofah and poured soap on it. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin while muttering his mantra; filthy, filthy, filthy.

Cleaning his body vigorously had become so automatic that Kevin began to think about what Edd would look like swimming, with water sliding down his toned skin. He gasped and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He went back to scrubbing his skin, focusing on areas where he was sweating. After a few moments of scrubbing, he became frustrated and threw his loofah onto the floor of the shower. 'I am not attracted to Eddward!'


	3. Brave

Kevin

He has been gone for several weeks and that does not mean that he won't still be a bully. I bet he was just teasing me, trying to get a rise out of me. Ever since I told Nazz; my best friend, that I am gay, Eddward has been doing things like this to me! He's a jerk, and I wish he would go away. Kevin breathed in, shuddering despite the warmth of the water hitting his skin.

Kevin decided then and there that he would never be attracted to Eddward. Before Eddward had gone to swimming camp, he was becoming tolerable. Kevin had thought about Edd in such a way that made Kevin blush and also hate himself and the other male even more. He rinsed off and quickly washed his hair then got out of the shower. He dried the water off of his skin and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kevin knew he was much smaller than anyone else in the cul-de-sac. Not only was he short but he also had no muscle mass. His green eyes seemed too small for his face; they were always magnified by his large-lensed glasses. His nose was small, upturned and was smattered with freckles over it from his childhood of running in the sun carefree. His ears seemed too large for his head, he wiggled them like he used to as a child and he smiled.

He placed his hands on the cold porcelain sink and really looked at himself. His hair was a dark red thanks to the water, little rivulets streaming down his neck and down his chest. Kevin looked right into the eyes of his reflection; they were an emerald-esque green that faded into a much lighter green. He noticed that there was the tiniest bit of golden brown around the iris' have my eyes always been this color? He blinked and shook his head at himself.

I guess I'm kind of attractive, just not enough to capture anyone's attention. He sighed, fogging up the mirror and reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror again. His eyes were just a plain old green; he shrugged thinking that his poor vision without his glasses must have tricked him. He cleaned off the mirror with cleanser and a clean towel making sure it was sanitized and de-fogged.

Walking out of his bathroom, he placed his dirty clothing inside of a hamper. He then walked over to his dresser and opened each respective drawer one after another; underwear, t-shirts, sweater vests, shorts, socks. All of his life he never thought that it was strange that he always wore around the same type of clothing. But when he thought about what Edd was wearing he became slightly iffy about what he wore. And yet at the same time, the clothing he wore was the thing that identified him and was comfortable.

He hung up his towel on a hook on the bathroom door before putting his clothes on. As he pulled his clothing on he focused on how the cloth felt against his skin. Everything was soft from over-washing; thanks to him hating germs and always needing to wash his new clothing at least twice before even considering wearing anything. Kevin felt like he was being caressed by his clothing as it whispered over his skin as he put them on. After getting dressed he opened his door and went down to the kitchen.

Kevin headed towards the refrigerator noticing a note on the door from his parents. Dear Kevin, Please make your bed, wash your hat and wear clean underwear. Love, Mom. P.S. Father would like to talk to you see note 6A section E. He smiled at himself sadly, oh how he wished that he could have a normal family. A family that would talk to him in person, instead of writing to him on sticky notes left all over the house. He sighed and pulled his hat off; he already did the first and third things in the note so he just had to have a clean hat.

He put his hat on the counter as he rummaged through the refrigerator. The fridge was filled with numerous tupperware bowls with labels with the dates and types of food within. He bit his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat. Spaghetti; no, Lasagna; no, nothing sounded good to him at that moment. He closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the laundry room.

He placed his precious hat inside of the washing machine along with the soap. Kevin closed the lid to the machine after making sure the settings were correct for his quiz bowl hat he pressed the start button. He rubbed his lithe fingers against his short hair, feeling naked without his hat. His bangs have always stuck out from his scalp, never laying flat even with hair products. He used to hate his hair doing this, but now he was used to it always hanging in his eyes.

Kevin leaned against the door frame of the laundry room, his stomach scaring him as it growled loudly. He placed his thin hand on his abdomen and a blush crept upon his cheeks. He may have been alone, but he was still embarrassed by his bodily function and how it frightened him for a few seconds. He pouted his lips slightly; he knew that he didn't want to eat any of the leftovers within the fridge. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened, he would have to brave going outside and chance being seen by Eddward.

Did he have the guts to be seen by Eddward after being caught watching him? Kevin bit his lip and he thought hard about his predicament. I guess I could have some of that spaghetti, he thought. His stomach felt the opposite, he definitely didn't want any leftovers especially spaghetti. He sighed and gently bumped the back of his head against the door frame.

I guess I'll have to take a chance, I just hope that Edd stays in his house and leaves me alone. He waited for his hat to be washed and dry before he got ready to leave his home. He placed his hat on his head and walked towards the entrance to his home. Kevin put his shoes on and gulped as he placed his hands on the handle. It's now or never, he turned the door handle opening his door.


	4. Pizza with a T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets Pizza

Kevin  
He opened the door and winced at the brightness of the day after being in the laundry room for the past hour. He peeked his head outside of the door frame and looked around. All was quiet except for the occasional sound of a car passing on the main road and the birds chirping. Kevin adjusted his hat so that the sun wasn't glaring in his eyes and he cautiously walked onto his front steps, quietly closing the front door behind him, and he jiggled the handle slightly to make sure it was locked once he heard the door click. He breathed in the fresh air into his lungs and felt rejuvenated and calm knowing that Edd was within his own home and not near him.  
He placed his house key into his coat pocket, along with his emergency cell phone and checked in his other pocket to check for his inhaler. It was there, safely tucked away within easy reach. He sighed as he looked cautiously over at Eddward's abode further down the cul-de-sac. The curtains were drawn, all of them were. Nothing moved. He smiled in relief and began to walk down his front steps, enjoying the sunshine upon his face and arms where they were bare.  
It was beautiful outside and even though He came home and the attack earlier he thought today was going to be a good day. He continued to walk and turned left at the end of his pathway to the sidewalk. Kevin began to whistle softly to himself as he walked towards the main road at the end of the cul-de-sac towards his favorite hangout; Tizzas, a pizza and burger place that recently opened and mostly catered to the younger crowd. Pizza sounds amazing. He could already smell the rising dough, hear the sizzle of the fryers and patties on the grill, and taste the bliss that was the cheese on his tongue.  
A smile slowly graced his face, making his eyes shine in the sunlight behind his large glasses. His shoes slapped the pavement and he had a bounce in his step. Kevin began to whistle a bit louder through slightly pursed lips, the upbeat tune kept Kevin from thinking about Him again. He reached the end of the cul-de-sac and he lifted his head slightly and checked the road to be sure that nothing was coming his way. At that moment he finally heard a rumbling behind him.  
He broke out in a cold sweat and was frozen to the piece of pavement underneath him.  
"Hello there Kevin," he heard in a familiar female voice. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to his right. In a little neon green car sat Nazz; his closest friend from childhood.  
"Greetings N-nazz," his clammy face stretched into a smile, sweat shining off his cheeks where the sunlight hit.  
"Are you okay Kevin?"  
His smile wavered for a millisecond but he had finally calmed his rapidly beating heart and he smiled even wider, more friendly and happier.  
"Yes Nazz, I'm quite well. The sun was just in my eyes and I thought you were someone else," he chuckled softly.  
"Well alright," she looked up at him and her blue eyes twinkled in the light. "Would you like to come with me to the mall?"  
"No, thanks Nazz," he pointed his thumb in the direction of Tizza's across the street. "I was about to get a bite to eat, why don't you join me?"  
Nazz laughed and Kevin's face softened more as he became engrossed in the conversation with her.  
"You know I can't eat that stuff Kevin, I've been a vegetarian for a while now," she smiled up at him.  
"Nazz –", a loud engine rumble interrupted him and caused him to jump a little. He looked behind Nazz's car and he blanched, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened, goosebumps ran rampant on his skin. Nazz looked in her rearview mirror and only saw a very tall stranger on a motorcycle.  
Kevin closed his mouth and he swallowed with difficulty, looking at the tall male astride his sleek motorcycle. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the lazy smile that was upon that familiar face, it looked feral and somewhat feline in nature. He felt like running away, this felt like the beginning of a game between a cat and a mouse. He turned back to Nazz and he was visibly shaking, so bad to the point that he could barely speak.  
After a few moments of fumbling with his words he managed to blurt out, "p-pizza, bye."  
He checked the road again and seeing that it was clear, he dashed across the street and without looking behind him he flung himself into Tizzas. He reached into his coat pocket and clamped his hand around his inhaler; he could still smell leather and smoke in his nose. Kevin put the inhaler in his mouth and he pushed the button twice, making his chest less tight and his thoughts less wild and frantic. He breathed. The medication allowed his lungs to relax, he sighed.  
He opened his eyes, his vision blurry from frantic tears in his eyes. He felt a hand upon his shoulders and he focused on the person in front of him.  
"Hey there darlin' are you alright?" Tizza's face looked down into his, her blue eyes filled with concern.  
Kevin's face flushed and he averted his eyes. He mumbled confirmation that he was alright. Tizza raised an eyebrow and she gave him a look that made him flush even more in embarrassment.  
"Was it that man on that motorcycle?"  
Kevin's eyes darted back to Tizza's; I didn't think she would see that. He nodded.  
Tizza sighed and steered him towards a seat. She had him sit where she could keep an eye on him from back behind the counter and in the kitchen.  
"I know you like your pizza with extra cheese, but would you like to try something different today? Something to perk you up, it's on the house." Tizza winked down at Kevin and he blushed slightly.  
He fidgeted with his napkin. Then after a moment he looked up at her sheepishly, "May I have the vegetarian special, Tizza?" He asked in a slight mumble.  
Tizza knew he didn't have much money to spend on himself due to his parents never seeming to give him enough money for the week, thinking he could survive on their leftovers they brought from the hospital. "You can have anything you want, darlin', how about a nice tall milkshake to go with your pizza?"  
His eyes widened and his mouth watered at the thought. He's never had one before. Sure he's had candy and soda, but never a milkshake. He nodded. Tizza smiled one of her smiles that made him feel special, loved even. Not as a love interest but as though she was his mother.  
He liked that feeling, reveled in it even. He continued to fidget with his napkin as he thought about how his mother wasn't very motherly at all. His eyes darkened at the thought of his parents. Until something silver thunked onto the countertop in front of him. His eyes widened again.  
The silver "cup" was huge. The sides were already wet with condensation; the spoon set into the milkshake was upright. He reached out and grasped the spoon, a glob of white clung to the spoon. He put the mixture into his mouth and he stopped. His tongue exploded with flavor.  
It tasted of vanilla, not the cheap stuff his parents get during the summer. It had more depth and it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It tasted like bliss. He closed his eyes and scooped more of the delicious mixture of cold and vanilla into his mouth. He slowly ate it, so as not to waste any of it.  
He never knew when he would get more of it again. He smiled and began to daydream about his friends Nazz and Rolf. Hanging out at the swimming hole, in the alleyway and in Rolf's backyard with the farm animals and such, he loved them so much. His daydreams slowly began to form different thoughts. He thought of leather, red and a feline smile. His eyes opened wide and he began to sweat and shake.  
At that exact moment Tizza appeared and placed his pizza on the counter next to him and a white plate large enough for one piece at a time. His mouth fell open, "I-I can't accept this Tizza!" He exclaimed.  
Tizza laughed wholeheartedly and patted him on the shoulder, "of course you can, Darlin', I did say it was on the house. Whatever you don't finish I will box up and you can take to that sterile home of yours."  
Kevin began to stammer and Tizza placed a finger over her lips. Hush. He clamped his mouth shut. "Be a good boy and eat as much as you can, you're still a growing boy and simply cannot survive off of leftovers your whole life." Tizza smiled and walked away, to take care of the customers who recently walked in. He looked down at the pizza set to his right, the cheese and vegetables were bubbling and sizzling.  
His stomach growled. He licked his lips and he dove straight into the pizza, devouring it as though it were his last meal. After about a half hour he sat back as far as he could without making the chair tip and he patted his full tummy. That was the best meal I've had in weeks. He sighed with contentment. He had forgotten about Him. But He has not forgotten about the red-headed nerd.  
Eddward  
It seems as though my favorite play thing has decided to come out of his home. He smiled and licked his bottom lip. Oh how he loved messing with the ginger. He quickly walked out of his room and went outside. He smiled more when he heard whistling further up the road. He hid in the shadows.  
He didn't want to scare him too quickly, that would ruin everything. He watched Kevin walk past and then soon after Nazz's ugly green car drove past. He moved silently, putting his helmet on his head. He lifted his leg and straddled the seat of his motorcycle, jeans clinging to every bit of his legs. He started the machine and backed out of his driveway.  
He was glad of the fact that Nazz's car wasn't the quietest; it allowed him to appear silently. Eddward revved the motorcycle, causing the little male on the sidewalk to jump. He smiled. He looked at him through the lens on his helmet and he enjoyed the sight of Kevin visibly shaking and stuttering out words to Nazz. He allowed the nerd to run into Tizzas without following.  
But he knew that Kevin had to come back out sooner or later. And oh, how he would enjoy torturing him. It's been far too long. He looked to his left and right before slowly turning to the left, looking into the doorway of the pizza place. He saw Kevin against the door, making the glass shake. He laughed to himself.  
Oh this would be fun.  
Kevin  
Kevin held the box tightly in his hands so as not to drop it and he smiled at Tizza as he pushed the door open. He breathed in the fresh air deeply. On his exhale he opened his eyes, and saw a flash of black and red. He clenched his teeth and didn't move. It was just a car. He laughed at himself and he began to walk towards the cul-de-sac.  
Once checking the road to make sure no one was coming he walked across the street. He didn't hear the motorcycle until the last moment. Heart pounding and legs pumping, he ran.  
"Thought you could get away from me, pumpkin?"  
Sweat broke out on his forehead under his hat as he heard His laugh. And his glasses were askew from his jumpy running. He held the pizza box tightly and he kept going. He was almost home. The laughter had stopped so Kevin slowed down and looked behind him.  
Nothing was there.  
His eyebrows knitted together and he looked all around him. There was no motorcycle or the tyrant who rode it. He gulped the lump in his throat away and he slowly backed away towards his home. As soon as he was on the walkway up to his porch he turned around. And hit something hard and solid and…warm.  
He stumbled backwards and as soon as he tried to open his eyes, smoke was blown into them.  
"Hey, what's the big deal?!"  
The all too familiar laughter started back up. Kevin opened his eyes and saw Him; Eddward. A cigarette held between his lips, smoke drifting out between the gap in his front teeth.  
"That's no way to greet me pumpkin." A puff of smoke went into Kevin's face again he waved it away and glowered at the larger male in front of him.  
"And you do not have any business with me, you jerk!"  
"Oh, it seems as though you have forgotten that I live to torment you. I guess you have to be taught a lesson, don't you?" Eddward flicked the cigarette butt out into the street and walked a little closer to Kevin. He backed up and he looked around quickly, why is there nobody outside?  
It was free jawbreaker day at the candy store. How he forgot, he couldn't say but there would be no kids in the cul-de-sac at least until the sun went down. He was all alone with his bully and there was nothing stopping Eddward from doing what he wanted with him.


End file.
